That's Amore
by Scruffy-Nerf-Hearder
Summary: A Short featuring Minnie and Bruce Banner. Minnie is extremely pregnant, Bruce does something sweet to make her more comfortable. ONE SHOT


_**Hey y'all, I realize it's been FOREVER since I've written about Bruce and Minnie, but I had this idea and I just needed to get it out, and I thought you guys would like it. It's short, but I thought it was sweet. Hope y'all like it! **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Bruce Banner. If I did, my name would be Minnie and we'd be married.**_

* * *

If Bruce was honest with himself, he wouldn't have been surprised to find Minnie with her head down on the table, and a towel covering her head. She had her chair pushed out pretty far, so she could sit like that, due to the fact that her large stomach made it hard for her to sit in most ways that were comfortable to her. He sighed and set down his briefcase before he walked over and sat down at the chair next to her. He leaned down so his chin was resting on the table and lifted the edge of the towel. "Hey." he said softly and she turned her head so she was looking at him. He sighed seeing her eyes red and puffy, and sat up, she did the same, while he put the towel over her shoulders like runners do. "Do you want to talk about it?" she shook her head, but her eyes flickered to the living room. He looked over and saw an entire set of ceramic coasters shattered on the floor. He looked back to her. "Do you want to talk about that?" he asked and she shrugged. "What's going on?"

"I just feel so Blah!... Nothing fits, and I'm having crazy mood swings, and Erin came over and started telling me how lucky I was, and how amazing pregnancy is, and all I wanted to do was punch her in the face!" she said and he nodded slowly, he cleared his throat and then smiled.

"And, uh, honey, how do you feel about me asking you these questions?" he asked slowly, trying to guage her level of annoyance.

"Guilty." she admitted, her eyes filling up with tears again.

"Guilty, honey, why?" he asked softly as he took her hand gently.

"Because you're so good and amazing and nice, and all I want to do is smack you." she said tearfully. He stared at her for a moment, before he cleared his throat.

"Would it make you feel better?" he asked and she laughed, wrapping her arms around him. She buried her face in his neck, and he wrapped his arm around her. "I mean if it makes you feel better." he said and she giggled making him smile.

"I don't think the other guy would like that much." she said softly. He sighed and rested his face against the top of her head.

"Oh yeah, him." he sighed and she smiled.

"Yeah, him." she said, as her fingers ran down his neck. She turned her face and kissed his neck lightly. He smiled lightly as her fingers moved over the buttons of his shirt. "I love you." she breathed and he smiled.

"I take it you don't want to hit me anymore?" he asked and she pulled away.

"No, I still want to hit you. And Erin. And everyone else on this street. Like really bad." she said and he nodded.

"Come on." he said. He took her hand and she whined, he put his other hand on her lower back as she stood up. He led her upstairs (Slowly) and to their bedroom, then through to the bathroom. He turned the bathtub on and poured her favorite bubble bath into the water, plugging the bath. "In." he said and she crossed her arms. "Come on," he coaxed and she smiled lightly. He took the bottom of her shirt and lifted it over her head. She whined when he did and he looked at her curiously.

"Don't look at me." she whined.

"Why not?" he asked sounding amused.

"Because I'm huge!" she whined and he laughed.

"You know I think there's another reason Tony used to call you Minnie." he said softly. She smiled and he thumbed the edge of her skirt. "You want to lose the skirt?" he asked and she looked at him, before shaking her head. "Come on, you gonna take a bath half dressed?" he asked and she smiled. She sighed and slipped it down and he moved over to the bath, he was turning off the water when she gasped. "What?" he asked and turned around. She grabbed his hand and pressed it to her stomach. He was about to ask if she was okay when he felt it. The baby kicked against his hand and he stared down at her stomach in awe.

"Do you feel it?" she asked as she held her hand over his. He nodded dumbly, she took his other hand and put it in a different spot and he let out an astounded laugh when he felt the baby kicking again.

"Does uh, does it hurt?" he asked.

"Well it doesn't tickle." she said as he knelt down and stared at her stomach. She smiled lightly and lightly ran her fingers through his thick dark hair. "I hope she has your hair." she said. He smiled before kissing the spot where the baby had been kicking.

"Only if she has your eyes." he said before he kissed his wife. "Now hop in the tub."

She smiled lightly and nodded. He went to the living room and picked up the shards of ceramic coasters.

"If I may Dr. Banner, she's been having Greek cravings lately." Jarvis said and he looked at the ceiling curiously.

"How do you know that?" he asked ignoring, momentarily, the face that Jarvis knew everything that went on in the house.

"She's been having me search for Greek restaurants that will deliver for the past three days. There are none in the area, there aren't even any in the area that will deliver." Jarvis sounded distressed as Bruce went to the fridge and opened it.

"There may not be a restaurant that delivers, but the grocery store does." Bruce reminded Jarvis.

"Shall I prepare an order sir?" the AI asked and Bruce smiled.

When Minnie finally decided to get out of the bath she dried off and rubbed some lotion on her stomach. She had become addicted to doing so, lest she get any stretch marks. Erin called it vain, but Minnie found it was actually rather relaxing and the baby seemed to like it. Bruce walked in as she pulled a loose shirt over her head and smiled at her. "Feeling any better?" he asked.

"A little." she admitted and he grinned.

"Good," he kissed her forehead before taking her hand.

"Where are we going?" she asked as she followed him downstairs.

"I was thinking Greece." he quipped and she frowned.

"What?" she asked.

"Jarvis mentioned how you've been searching for Greek places." he told her.

"Oh did he?" she looked at the ceiling.

"He also mentioned you went as far as to calling Phil?"

"Apparently relocating a Greek restaurant's license so that it's only available in the ton limits is abuse of the company's power." she explained. "And a waste of time." she added as they approached the kitchen.

"Well, It's not much," Bruce warned her. "But I thought if the government won't bring Greece to you, I would." Bruce had made a cold bean salad, a Greek scramble and for dessert walnuts and fruit covered in honey. All simple Greek meals, but all delicious.

As the two ate Bruce couldn't help but think about the child she was carrying. Their child. What would they be like? Would they be anything like him, would they be _too much_ like him? The thought stressed him out, but he stopped concentrating on it the moment her hand touched his. He held her hand and kissed her knuckles before lacing their fingers together while he told himself, even if the baby did turn out too much like him, or even if it turned out _nothing_ like him, he would be the happiest father alive either way.

Minnie on the other hand was thinking about what she could possibly beg Bruce to make next. She had been craving thai food and she wondered if he was any good at making curry. She looked at him and took his hand making him lift her hand to his lips and kiss it before lacing their fingers together.

Yeah. Tomorrow she'd ask him to make curry.

* * *

_**Well, there you go! I hope you liked it! **_

_**I had the funniest dream last night, I'm going to Comic-Con this year and I dreamed I saw a girl dressed as Minnie at Comic-Con and she refused to believe that I created Minnie. It was weeeeeird. Anyways, enough of random dream time with Scruffy. I hope you enjoyed the chapter! **_

_**Please don't forget to review!** _


End file.
